The History of Akujin
by Nara Shikamaru
Summary: Um..It tells a bit about Akujin's mysterious past, and lets on a few clues about Turon..One of the reasons I haven't been posting Chapters in the Dark Empire Saga fic..


In the depths of Hell, an Angel woman was giving birth. She was birthing a Half Angel,  
Half Demon child.  
  
This birth proved that no matter what you are, or who, you can love someone who is different.  
Be it Angels and Demons, Humans and Saiya-jins, or even a Tera-jin and any of the others. (Sabre's race.)  
  
The pain was overwhelming, she couldn't take it much longer. To her left, her husband and   
chosen mate held her hand, smiling.  
  
Her name was Mioki, his name was Dayrin. Dayrin was the Ruler of Hell, Satan as you may call   
it. She was an Arch Angel, a perfect shot with a Bow and Arrow, and a strong believer in all that   
is Right.  
  
The pain came more sharply this time. For 3 hours it would last, for that was the extent of   
of the young Demon/Angel's power.  
  
Three hours later, the mother held a baby boy in her arms, with her husband standing beside   
her. He smiled, and said, "He is a natural fighter. Soon, he will overpower us all." And he said   
it with pride.  
  
She scowled almost. If he would be a fighter, he would have to be trained. And he would always   
be risking his life. But, his parents being who they were, he couldn't avoid fighting anyways..  
  
"What should we call him?" he asked.  
  
She considered, and then said, "Akumeza, the Bringer of Light and Justice. A great Warrior   
was named that among us. He was the greatest, as our son will be."  
  
Dayrin nodded. "Okay, Akumeza it is." He smiled. "Akumeza, the greatest Warrior this world   
shall ever know."  
  
~5 Years Later~  
  
Five years had passed, and young Akumeza had grown quite strong. This had become a problem   
for the Demon Lord, Suroun.  
  
"He is too strong! If he stays like this, at this rate, he will destroy us all by accident!"  
Suroun argued with Dayrin.  
  
"He is my son, Suroun. No! We can't kill him! He is innocent, anyways!"  
  
"Then what can we do, oh King of Evil?" Suroun said sarcastically.  
  
"Well..remember when we could try..splitting him into two seperate beings. Half of his power   
would go to each. And he would still live.."  
  
"Very well, Dayrin. You shall do that. And make sure not to put Good in one, Evil in the other.  
It makes for trouble when the two meet. Make them equal.."  
  
So it was decided, that, Akumeza would be split into two different entities.  
  
Dayrin began walking home, passing the Hall of Warriors. (Which Akujin refers to..)And he stopped.  
He looked at his statue of him in the Demon Warrior status. He was the only Warrior to reach that state,   
which is why he was chosen to be Satan. He was now the strongest Demon, but that would soon change.  
  
When he reached his house, he saw Mioki, (The Angel woman), helping Akumeza with the bow.  
He would not need weapons, he used Ki, and his natural abilities. In the Palace of the Devil, he would   
have no need for it, either. There were far too many guards here.  
  
He told his wife of what was decided, and she gasped. "No! He is our son, we can't do that   
to him! It will be changing his life! It isn't fair to him, or to us!"  
  
He hugged her. "Please, it was decided. He must, or he could destroy us all. We can't allow   
that, no matter what. He may be my son, but my people matter a good deal..."  
  
She walked out of the room and wept, tears streaming down her face. In an hour, she came back,   
and nodded. "You always did want a second son..now you can have..twins.." And she sniffed and hugged   
her husband tightly. "Oh, I hope he will be okay.."  
  
He nodded, but said nothing.   
  
Three weeks later, Akumeza was led to the fountain of Power in the center of the Palace   
grounds. There he stood before it, his Aura growing. "What is it, Daddy?" he said.  
  
His dad shook his a bit. "You are..getting a brother, son. You are getting a brother.."  
  
Akumeza grinned. "Cool! A Brother! Wow!"  
  
Then, before anything could be done or said, Dayrin raised his palm and fired a purple blast   
of Light at Akumeza.   
  
It struck him in the chest, and his body began to glow that color. He let out an ear splitting   
scream, and growled. "Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Dayrin looked down in shame. It didn't have to be done, he could have forsaken his own son   
from Hell. But that wouldn't be right at all...  
  
Akumeza began to rip in two and pulsate with purple and black light. He tore in two halves, each   
bloody and pulsating, then they began to glow even brighter, so their exact shape could not be seen.  
Then the shapes took on a normal look, each the same size, each losing the glow about them.  
  
One looked at the other, confused. "Who are you..?" they each said.  
  
Dayrin walked to each of them, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "You are   
Akujin and Akuma, the Princes of Hell. You were sick, and lost memories the doctors say."  
  
The one to the left, Akujin, said, "Well, who is the older brother?"  
  
Dayrin grinned, and answered, "Akuma, by four minutes."  
  
Akuma grinned. "So does that mean I am going to be the next ruler of Hell?"  
  
"Only if you don't die, and noone challenges and defeats you with a claim on it..."  
  
So, they each had really aged two years, it seemed, and each of them now had memories, really   
images due to sorcery, planted in their head, so that they believed their father. And it went on,   
for seven years, until they were both fourteen.  
  
And, seven years later, this is what has happened..  
  
Akujin is now the official Prince of Hell, Akuma was too wild. He was banished from Hell,   
to wander the Earth as it was. Each had grown unbelievably strong, but nothing Dayrin couldn't   
have handled at that age.   
  
Akujin paced his room, the Demon Warrior armor he had just recieved on his wall. He had recently   
passed the test for becoming a Warrior of Hell, and he was beaming with pride. And he was worried   
about Akuma.   
  
"Where is he? Has he hurt anyone? I hope he is okay," he thought. But he had an idea. He was   
going to go to this "Earth" and search for Akuma. It shouldn't be that hard, a High Ki signal like   
that could be easily traced. These "humans" could have no more than a thousand people on their planet,   
it was rather small.(God, how wrong Akujin was. But this is the truth, he lied to Gohan and the others, almost.)  
  
So, later that evening, he walked to the Gates of Hell, the Seven Gates. One gate led to   
each of the Seven Dimensions, for lost souls to come and actually become Demon Warriors. These were   
called Halflings, but it was how it worked.  
  
He looked, and moved to the first. He was the Keeper of the Seven Gates of Hell, and he was   
the only one who could open or close them, other than when souls come in. That happened naturally.  
  
His fist glew red, and then black, and it burst open. Before anyone would know it, Akujin   
would be on the planet Earth, searching for Akuma. He hopped through the gate, and was enveloped in   
white light. Then he appeared on a platform, floating in mid-air, in the blackness of space.  
  
"What in the world is this place?" he wondered, then he remember almost instantly. This was   
where he would say what planet he wished to visit, and he would be sent there. The Port of Dimensions.  
  
"I want to go to the planet Earth!" He began to glow, and the platform shook violently.  
Then he felt a slight tearing in his skin, and he felt like he was getting compacted to the size of   
a book.  
  
Then, it was over, and he stood in a stadium-like thing, where people were throwing poles   
over a raised bar. "Javelins? On Earth? I thought we created those.." He had landed in the center   
of the Olympic games! (Wierd..o_O )  
  
People began to scream, and run, and destroy the place. Half of them hadn't seen him, but   
commotion sent others doing the same. So, he did the best thing possible, he teleported out of there.  
  
He somehow appeared before a dark castle, with dark clouds around the four towers. This is where   
he saw Turon, for the first time. A glimpse, and he didn't know it was the same person.   
  
Men with fairly high Ki levels walked around, in a dead black armor, with some sort of insignia   
on it. And then he actually did see him, merely glimpsing him. He was dressed in a black tunic, and black cloak, with   
black chain mail under.   
  
And then they saw him.   
  
He shouted a curse and took off, and they followed. "Intruder! Get back here!" they shouted.   
But he ran on, as fast as his Demon legs would carry him. (He was told that he was all Demon, by the way..)  
  
Then he stopped, and raised a palm, gathering energy. "Harmagudon!!" A blast of Purple and Black light   
formed in his palm, his best Ki attack. He released the energy, and it consumed the first half. But the second was   
charging, as if they lost none of their men. So he took off again.  
  
Eventually they caught up, and blades ripped out of the flesh on his forearms. He hacked at them,   
until they began to turn back, seeing he was too strong. And Turon had been watching, though Akujin   
didn't see him.  
  
Akujin saw that no others, besides Akuma, could defend these people, so he decided to stay   
whether Akuma was here or not. They needed him, and he couldn't say no.  
  
  
So thus Akujin arrived on Earth, and became one of it's greatest defenders. Soon he would   
join the resistance, after meeting up with Akuma, who was also defending the Earth, but would not join   
with them...  
  
  
~So, there you have it, The History of Akujin. This is just the first, I will do the whole casts, soon.  
Except for Turon, not yet. After the series, sure. This is just to help you understand a little bit about Akujin.  
Uh..This is always why I didn't post any new chapters in the Dark Empire Saga..Heh..Silly me..^^;; Anyway, Ja ne!~  
B 


End file.
